Current compact medium voltage (e.g. 220 volts) servomotors are connected to two separate pin-and-socket type connectors, one for power and the other for control signals. The two connectors which are separately mounted, occupy considerable space, especially compared to the compact servomotor itself. It has been suggested that the two connectors be arranged coaxially, but this would add considerable expense. A low cost and compact connector arrangement that connected power and control signal cable conductors to corresponding wires of a compact servomotor, using separate mateable plugs for isolation, would be of value. It also would be of value if the cables could extend in any of a plurality of directions from the motor.